Mother Nature knows best
by skico-lover.fireworks
Summary: Mother Nature has had a dark eye on Skipper and Rico. but her plan to tear them apart accidentally brings them closer together... Skico fic!
1. Mother Nature

S: thank you for taking your time to read my first story. I'm not so sure in my skills, but your reviews would sure help me. There are not enough Skico fics around here! :-{

Summary: Mother Nature has a dark eye on Skipper and Rico. But her plan to drive them apart fails miserable, making them come closer together. Skico fic!

Pairings: Skico (could you not get that yet?)

Chapter 1: Mother Nature

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Deep in the Amazon forest there lays a clearing. In the clearing is a huge thicket of thorny vines. The thorny vines suddenly start separating from one another revealing a dark black rose. The black rose uncurled into five different sections. Inside the rose was a human looking girl. She had purple hair with streaks of black. She was wearing a black dress with a purple sash around the middle. She had black high-top boots, and there was a black crown on the top of her head.

Her eyes slowly opened revealing light red colored iris. Her long eyelashes lashed out at the top of the black rose. In front of her three TV looking plants popped out of the ground. The first TV plant showed the city of New York. Its tall buildings gleaming in the sunlight as people and animals walked past them.

The second TV plant showed Central Park Zoo. The fences shined a brilliant black color that bounced off the roofs of the habitats. The otter habitat was full of leaves, and the water was rippling quietly. The monkey habitat looked the same as always. Covered in unknown substances… the lemur habitat was calm and quiet. The lemurs sleeping on their bouncy in the hot summer day.

And finally the penguin habitat as empty as always. The cool ground untouched by any feet. The third TV plant displayed the profiles of everyone in the world. The girl came down on a vine, and clicked a couple of buttons on the screen. The TV page came up to two profiles. The first was Skipper.

The second one was Rico. She scowled at their profiles. "Naughty naughty Skipper and Rico. You can't play with Mother Nature" the girl said as she glared playfully at the screen. "I feel like having a little fun while I'm awake" Mother Nature said as she came off the vine.

She pulled out her red lipstick tube, and started applying it while thinking out her new plan. She walked carefully through the woods as the plants and animals came out to greet her. She waved them off, and exited the woods. She stared out to the sunrise. Soon Skipper and Rico would be awake, and the fun is just beginning…

S: yeah I know it's short, but I'll make up for that next time. Please R&R, thank you!


	2. Thunder

S: hello fellow readers! (Just had to say that…)

Word count: 265

Chapter 2: Thunder

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Mother Nature walked all the way to central park zoo. It took her 3 days, but she got there.

She stared over the penguins as they practiced new techniques. She looked up to the sky. The sky was very sunny, not a cloud in sight. She smirked. "Well weather you're the first to damage them" she said. Then she snapped her fingers, and black clouds started coming in the way of the sun.

The black clouds formed together, and then they started getting heavy with rain. The penguins stopped training suddenly when the sound of thunder reached their ear holes. They looked to the sky, and saw it was beaming with dark black clouds. Skipper motioned for them to get inside. They quickly headed for the fishbowl, and jumped inside. Mother Nature scowled. "Lightning hit the one with the scar" Mother Nature directed the lightning. The lightning headed to the fishbowl entrance, and since the fishbowl was metal it had no trouble getting through.

The lightning came into the base. Skipper's eyes, along with Kowalski's were wide. Private used a blanket to cover himself. But the lightning paid no attention to them. It looked around, and spotted Rico by the fridge. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private followed its gaze to Rico. "Rico get out of the way!" skipper shouted. The lightning made its strike hard. The sound of the fridge blowing up was all that was heard…

S: oh suspenseful! How do you like it ending here readers?


	3. Powerful Change

S: well I'm finally updating this story. Sorry for the wait, but I was planning out how this would work…

Chapter 3: Powerful Change

**3rd person's pov**

The other three penguins stared at the rubble with wide eyes. "R-rico?" Kowalski said lowly. The rubble started to shake a bit, and then Rico emerged from the pile. Except he had smoking black feathers and he was coughing heavily. "Rico are you okay?" Private said nervously. Rico smiled lightly, but then fell down fainted.

The other three looked at each other, and then they picked Rico up. But before they made it to the bunks; the power went out. Private's small squeak of fear was heard throughout the base. "Alright men we're still here so carefully let's move to the bunks" Skipper instructed. They slowly started their way to the bunks. There were many crashes, yells, squeaks, and slips before they made it to the bunks.

"Okay it's a blackout so let's get up there to instruct the zoo" Skipper said as they all went up the ladder. Rico turned in his sleep, and his body let out an electric shock.

~ The zoo bounds…

"Okay everyone we know how this looks, but we have it under control" skipper told everyone who was gathered. "Under control? I saw a lightning strike hit your base minutes ago!" Stacy said. "Yeah and I heard a crash" Becky said. "Um skipper I think this could be a problem for us" Kowalski whispered to skipper.

"That was the strangest storm, and what's next a tornado?" Marlene said while shrugging her shoulders…

~ Inside the penguin's HQ

Rico lay on his bunk still asleep when suddenly Mother Nature came down their hatch, and stepped over to rico. She grinned as a new plan formed. "I don't need to kill you…. You'll kill skipper and then yourself…" she said as she placed a hand on Rico's head. Rico stirred as she pressed in further, and then chanted- "by wind and dust… the end of the road is near, and your fatal path has brought itself down. Now with my power I give you what you need to destroy skipper, and curse your team!".

S: thank you for reading… this story seems to be my shortest…


End file.
